


The moment of the G20

by Kevi



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevi/pseuds/Kevi
Summary: a fragment on the G20G20上的某个片段Current political direction时政向





	The moment of the G20

阿尔弗雷德还是忍不住偷偷看了王耀一眼。  
Alfred couldn't help but sneak a peek at Wang Yao.

王耀正跟身边的伊万有说有笑，完全没有注意到阿尔的意思。  
Wang Yao was talking and laughing with Ivan around him, and did not notice the meaning of Alfred.

故意的。  
Completely intentional.

阿尔感觉到内心的烦躁正在一点一点攀升。  
Alfred feels that the inner irritability is climbing up little by little.

这次G20，全世界的目光都理所当然地聚焦在他们两人身上。合照前，王耀的上司跨越中间的几位领导人，特意上前主动来打招呼，又在自家上司的话说完前先行离开。这个举动让自家那个喜欢率性而为的总统不满地撇了撇嘴。  
This time the G20, the eyes of the world are taken for granted by both of them. Before the photo was taken, Wang Yao’s boss crossed the middle of several leaders and deliberately took the initiative to say hello, and left before the words of his own boss. This move made the president, who likes to be tempted, grin with dissatisfaction.

一个称不上多好的开始。  
a not good start.

面对镜头，阿尔扬起了美国特有的、自信的微笑。他无时无刻不在向世界表明着，“America is the best”。  
Facing the camera, Alfred has a unique and confident smile in the United States. He shows the world all the time, "America is the best."

然而阿尔眼角的余光还是发现了伊万趁机搭在王耀肩上的手。Shit！这只缺乏安全感的蠢熊总是喜欢炫耀他和王耀之间的亲密。  
However, the afterglow of the Al's Eyes still found the hand of Ivan's machine on Wang Yao's shoulder. Shit! This insecure stupid bear always likes to show off the intimacy between him and Wang Yao.

这当然也怪不了本田菊。阿尔弗雷德和王耀之间剑拔弩张的关系众所周知，就算给他一百倍的勇气也不敢将他们安排在一起。本田菊有尝过坐在他俩中间的滋味，暗地里弥漫的硝烟让他体会到了什么叫度秒如年。  
This of course can't blame Japan. The relationship between Alfred and Wang Yao is well known, and even if he is given a hundred times of courage, he will not be able to arrange them together. Japan had tasted the taste of sitting between them, and the smoke filled in the dark made him realize what it means to be a second.

合照时他特意在两个人中间多安排了几人，还将伊万排到王耀身边，不可谓不费心思。  
When he took a photo, he deliberately arranged a few more people between the two people, and also arranged Ivan to Wang Yao, not to be bothered.

阿尔清楚本田菊的用心，但这并不能改变他不爽的态度。他希望王耀不管处在什么位置，都只能仰望他一个人——不论仰望时的眼神是友善还是充满敌意。  
Alred cleared the intention of Japan, but this did not change his unhappy attitude. He hoped that Wang Yao can only look up to him wherever he is, regardless of whether his eyes are friendly or hostile.

合照很快就结束了。退场时阿尔思索着待会儿和王耀谈判的事情，也许是过于专注，他的眼神显得有些赤裸。  
The photo will soon be over. When he left the game, he thought about the matter of negotiating with Wang Yao. Perhaps he was too focused and his eyes looked a little naked.

王耀无法忽视自己被人盯上的感觉，他不得不中断和伊万的交谈，回头嗔视始作俑者。  
Wang Yao couldn't ignore the feeling that he was being stared. He had to interrupt the conversation with Ivan and look back at the initiator.

阿尔回报以一个大大咧咧的笑容，四目相对的电光火石间，两个人都心照不宣地读懂了对方眼神里的意味。  
Al's return with a big smile, between the four eyes of the electric light and flint, two people tacitly understood the meaning of the other side's eyes.

伊万的脸色有些晦暗不明，每当这时，他都能感觉到自己与另外两个人的气场格格不入。他明白自己的经济实力太过孱弱，全世界只有王耀敢在贸易战上和阿尔扳手腕。  
Ivan’s face was a little dull, and at this moment, he could feel that he was incompatible with the other two. He understands that his economic strength is too weak, and only Wang Yao in the world is brave in the trade war and the Alfred Wrench.

这是只属于他们两个人的游戏。  
This is a game that belongs to only two of them.

END


End file.
